The Life Of Sam
by TotallyJorixoXo
Summary: It's been five years since Sam graduated from High school and whilst Sam has been in contact with Carly occasionally she hasn't seen Freddie Benson since just after the tuna fish incident, Sam is now 24 with a 5 month old son and recently single and going through postnatal depression but on a night out with Cat she bumps into the one that got away; Freddie Benson. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a little story that came to mind loosely based on my life, I hope you like it. please review and let me know what you think. It's set six years after they've all finished high-school as Sam is twenty four nearly twenty five in this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Icarly, Sam And Cat or Victorious or any of the characters related to those shows. I'm just using them for a story that came to mind.**

* * *

The Life Of Sam

Chapter One: Newly Single Life

I can do this. I know I can do this, Jesse is five months old and I've done okay with him so far, he's growing fast and he's happy. He's really the cutest baby I know, not that I know a lot of babies. I should really get out there and meet new people but I've never really been a people person… or at least other people have always tended to be a little bit scared of me except my two best friends Carly and Cat. I should really try and keep in touch with them but the single mum life is hard. Well I'm newly single, Jesse's father left me last week. He said he couldn't deal with me. We argued a lot but I always thought that was just a part of any normal relationship, I guess Liam didn't agree. I suppose it was bound to happen we didn't agree on most things. We had a mutual love of ham but other than that all we had in common was our son. Still I loved him, we were together for two and a half years but I guess now it's time to start a new chapter in my life, however hard that might be.

I repeat I can do this! However hard it might be I can do it, if I just keep telling myself that maybe I will start to believe it. I may need to see my doctor about these emotions I'm having. Liam and I were convinced I have postnatal depression, what with the mood swings, lack of confidence and I have been getting upset over the slightest little thing lately but I just struggled to get an appointment so I've been dealing with this mostly on my own. When Liam and I were still together he was a big help but now I'm on my own. I recently got back in touch with Carly though and I told her all about what's been going on. She's still her sweet and caring self. She also has a family now. A little girl called Dina and a little boy called Davis.

* * *

Now that Liam and I have split up I seem to have more free time, especially at the weekends when Jesse is with his dad, so Cat and Jade keep pestering me to go on nights out with them. It took a few weeks but I finally agreed. We got ready at Cat's place and headed out to a club nearby where we met some of Cat and Jade's friends from school. I've seen them all before but only really briefly. Tori and Andre were waiting for us by the bar. Andre was wearing dark jeans and a smart shirt and Tori was wearing a dark blue dress that went down to just above her knees. I had gone for a more casual look, my blue maternity jeans (They really don't tell you, that you need even months after having a baby) and one of my red striped shirts. Which is one of my favourites looks. Jade was wearing black jeans and a green shirt that showed so much of her cleavage that even Tori couldn't look away. I think she planned that in a way. Cat looked the best out of all of us with her hair freshly dyed red, a black halter dress and matching heels, she was being asked to dance by most the guys in the club.

It was good to be out and about but I did find myself needing to get away from the others for some air. I stepped out onto the balcony and let out a sigh of relief, the cold air washed over me and I felt freer than I had in quite a few years.

"Sam? Is that you?" I hadn't noticed anyone sat out here so the sound of his voice startled me a little. I turned to face the voice and came face to face with Freddie Benson. He was dressed in a waist coat, black jeans and a blue shirt. He looked sexier than ever, formal wear has always been a secret weakness of mine when it came to men. I felt like a mess in comparison to him.

"Freddie! Wow it's been too long" I said. I haven't seen him since just after the tuna fish incident.

"It really has. You look great, how have you been?" He asked. Despite the fact I was staring right at him I still couldn't believe he was here. I know through Carly that he has a three-year-old daughter now.

"It's going okay. I have a son now and I'm newly single" I said.

"Carly's told me all about him, I hope I can meet him soon" Freddie said.

"That would be nice, I haven't met your little one yet and I know through Carly she's just turned three" I said. I felt bad about it but with him and Carly and Freddie still living in Seattle and me living in Venice, LA it's hard to keep in touch and make time for each other, not to mention Carly was living in Italy for a few years.

"Yeah. Aw My little Lola is growing too, too fast! How old is Jesse?" Freddie said, showing me a picture of his daughter from his pear phone.

"Jesse is nearly six months now" I said showing him the most recent picture of him on my cell.

"He's so cute, but then I knew you'd always make cute babies" He said. I couldn't help but blush and I felt like my nerves were on fire. Was Freddie flirting with me?

"I bet you wouldn't have told me that in high school!" I joked.

"Oh God no! I didn't have a death wish" He laughed. I couldn't believe that after all these years we could still talk so easily like this. We were laughing and talking about old times when Cat came out looking for me.

"Sam are you okay? You've been out here a while… Oh, hi Freddie" Cat said.

"Hi Cat" Freddie greeted her.

"Yeah I just bumped into old Freddie out here" I said, pointing out the obvious.

"Okay well the others are talking about going to another club if you want to come with us, you too Freddie" Cat said, I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll come, Freddie?" I agreed.

"I wish I could but I'm here to meet a few college friends but I'm going to be here for another week if you want to catch up over coffee?" Freddie said. I was a little bit disappointed but the coffee date made me feel hopeful and this was the first time in months I'd felt that way.

"Yeah I'd love too" I said. We exchanged numbers and I followed Cat back to he others. The next club was busier than the last but we'd all had quite a bit to drink so most of us were more outgoing than usual. Jade and Tori were inseparable on the dance floor and at one point I thought something was going on there but Cat just thought the alcohol she'd been giving them all night was just making them be nice to each other. If that was the case then it was working all too well. It was a good night though and I know I really needed to get out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I finished writing this chapter early so I thought I'd update a little earlier than I planned.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Sam and Cat or Icarly.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Playing Cards

Seeing Freddie, the other night was a welcome surprise and I couldn't stop thinking about him, despite the fact I knew it was far too soon for me to be ready to date again. Jesse's father ended things with me less than a month ago and knowing him he'd assume something had been going on with Freddie whilst we were still together. I didn't have much time to dwell on my current situation before Jesse started crying for his bottle. I sighed and picked him up from his bouncer.

"Alright, alright kid. Mama's getting you a bottle" I say soothingly into his little ear as I heat up his ready-made bottle with my right hand. I take Jesse into what used to be my and Liam's living room, this was going to take some getting used to. As I feed Jesse I send a message to Carly.

"Hey, Carly. I thought I'd mention I bumped into Freddie the other night".

It doesn't take time for her to respond.

"Hey Sam, I know… A little Fred Bird told me ;) ?"

Carly's response surprises me, I always thought she wouldn't approve of Freddie and I dating considering the way we acted together during high-school.

"He did, did he? I don't really know what to make of it"

Instead of replying to my text Carly rings me, I answer and put her on speaker phone.

"What do you mean?" Carly asks, I sigh.

"I mean. I've not long just got out of a relationship… and Freddie just shows up… it's definitely brought back old feelings, but I don't know Carl's" I admit. I hear Carly sigh and I can tell she's searching for the right words to say to me.

"But it's Freddie Sam… I know you've always loved him…" Carly points out.

"I know and usually I'd deny it but Freddie is certainly the one that got away… but I had to bury my feelings for him when he met his Ex and when I started seeing Liam… I thought they'd gone to be honest" I admit sadly.

"Oh Sam… burying your feelings doesn't make them go away" Carly almost laughs.

"Well I know that now!" I say, but the whole idea of starting things up with Freddie seems scary somehow.

"He's only going to be in LA until the end of next week… can't you at least go for a coffee with him?" Carly asks. I groan.

"Okay… but if it all goes wrong, I'm blaming you" I say.

"I can live with that, I want you to be happy Sam" Carly says, and I relax.

"I know".

* * *

After my call with Carly I send Freddie a quick message asking when he'd like to meet up for coffee, we arranged to meet around lunch time tomorrow but even though I've got a whole evening to prepare for this coffee date I still can't help but be overwhelmingly nervous but it's a Monday night and on Monday's I go to Cat's place to play Cards. It's been a tradition since before I moved out of our shared place. I get Jesse ready and strap him into his car seat and then make myself look a little more presentable.

I've been crying again, it seems the slightest little thing can set me off nowadays before Liam and before having Jesse I was tough as nails. If anyone tried to come close to me that wasn't welcome, I'd put them in their place just with my words, I'd even carry around a butter sock but having a baby changes a lot more than I realised. I feel terrible because I'm responsible for Jesse and he needs me to be OK. Now that he's here I can't fall apart but I fear it's all getting too much for me and I've been starting to doubt myself.

I re-touch my make-up to hide the bags under my eyes and brush my hair before picking Jesse's car seat up and placing it on it's base in my car. I give Jesse a kiss on the cheek and make sure he's got his blanket and dummy before making my way to the front seat and driving round the Cat's.

"Hi Sam! Hi Jesse!" Cat greets us happily and loudly. I smile and give my old roommate a hug, she bends down to Jesse's level and unstraps him from his car seat giving him a big hug. Cat is one of Jesse's god mothers along with Carly.

"Hey there little man, do you want to play cards with auntie Cat?" Cat asks him as if he can respond, she just takes him into her living room and sits on the couch with him. Someone else rung her doorbell and she looked at me pleadingly.

"Fine I'll answer it" I agree reluctantly. I open the door to Andre and Beck who are carrying cans of beer, chips and dip.

"Hey dudes" I say giving each of them a fist bump as they walk in.

"Hey Sam… Aw you brought little man" Andre said as he walked in and placed the chips and dip on the counter and walked over to the couch to where Cat was sat playing with my son. I watch for a moment as they all smile and coo over Jesse.

* * *

The rest of Cat's friends arrived shortly after Andre and Beck. We all sat round the table playing cards. Cat's friends have all been really nice to me since moved here and since then they have became my friends too.

"Aw, I can't get enough of little Jesse here!" Tori tells me as she hugs him. He's sitting happily on her lap using his blanket to play peek-a-boo with her. Jade leans over and whispers something in her ear that I can't quite make out. Tori frowns at her but then seemingly ignores whatever she has said because she just turns back to Jesse and throws him in the air causing him to bring up some of his last bottle. I apologise and hand her a muslin cloth for her to wipe the baby spit up from her shoulder and hair.

"I'm sorry" I apologise as I take Jesse back.

"It's okay, I don't mind" Tori smiles at me.

"Besides it's Vega's fault for throwing up in the air when she knows he's just been fed!" Jade said. Tori nodded.

"Here let me help you with that, Tori" Jade added taking the muslin cloth and wiping the spit-up from Tori even after it had all gone. I raised my eyebrow at them and then turned to Cat.

"I better get this little one home to bed" I say to Cat, handing him to her to kiss goodbye.

"goodbye little Jesse. I'll see you next week bud" She says. "Bye Sam. tell me how coffee with Freddie goes!" Cat says, winking at me. I rolled my eyes at her and got Jesse back into his car seat.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you guys think? I had a little bit of Jori in the background. The next chapter will be centred around Sam and Freddie. Please let me know what you think and if there are any other ships you'd like to see and I'll do my best.**


End file.
